


11. The one where Violet spins a bottle

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Spin the Bottle, Teen Romance, Teenagers, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #11: TRUTH OR DARE OR SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH FRIENDSFor non-Americans: 9th-grade students are about 14 years old (I *always* have to look that up)





	11. The one where Violet spins a bottle

**** “Trixie! It’s your turn,” Violet said, pointing at the shy girl who sat just outside the circle of friends. 

When Violet ordered someone to do something, they did it. Nobody was going to deny her anything because she was the bossiest girl in the ninth grade and everybody wanted to be on her good side. She was always first with everything; the first girl to wear sexy clothes, the first one to get sent home for said clothes, the first girl to get a boyfriend, the first one to wear makeup at school. Violet didn’t seem to have any boundaries. Teachers were worried about her, most students worshipped her. 

The fact that the shy girl sat outside of the circle was exactly how the world was to that girl. She was always the outsider, the different girl, the one that no one talked to, but everyone talked  _ about _ . She was  _ different _ , although nobody knew exactly why. 

Trixie Mattel shook her head when Violet told her to join their game of spin the bottle, making her abundant ringlet curls jump around her face. The whole group turned their faces towards Violet to see how she would respond. None of them knew of the special connection the two girls had, because they never spoke about it. They didn’t want anyone to know they both came from the same trailer park, both didn’t know who their fathers were, and both of their mothers had been just teenagers when they were born. They had been taking care of each other since they were very young, but at school, their social status wasn’t the same. 

Violet clicked her tongue and beckoned Trixie with two fingers. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, but scooted her butt over her floor to sit in the circle where two other girls made room for her. 

“I’ll spin for you, Mattel,” Violet said with a grin. She gave the bottle a rough spin, but before it had even stopped spinning, she grabbed it again. She pointed it toward a certain person in the circle.

“Ok, you get her. Now kiss.” Violet waved her hand between Trixie and the girl the bottle was pointed to. 

Katya Zamolodchikova looked up from her phone with her eyebrows raised. 

“What the fuck, Vi?”

Katya was part of the goth group, with her all-black outfits, chokers, oversized band shirts, all contrasting with long blonde hair. She was the exact opposite of Trixie and it made no sense for Violet to pick her - or did it?

“Come on, bitch. This is my party, you have to do as I say,” Violet yelled at Katya and laughed. Katya rolled her eyes, but got up and crawled on hands and knees to Trixie. Trixie closed her eyes and pursed her lips, and Katya looked at her face for a moment, then leaned forward to press their lips together shortly. 

Trixie’s eyes flew open and she saw Katya retreat back to her place in the circle, hiding her face behind her long hair. All the other girls and sparse boys in the circle screamed, laughed and applauded. Trixie scrambled to get up and threw an angry look at Violet before stomping out of the room. 

Out in the backyard by herself, Trixie sat down on a swinging bench in the dark and allowed the tears to flow. She hated to be in the center of attention, and Violet knew this. It was pure torture for Trixie to be under the scrutiny of all of their classmates, even though she had agreed to come to this party. As soon as she walked in, she knew it had been a mistake. Sure, Violet had said she would be ok, it was a casual party to close off the school year, but Violet was a liar. Trixie knew that, and still she’d fallen for it. 

The sound of a door opening gave Trixie a scare, and she quickly turned her face away and roughly wiped her hands over her cheeks. 

“Hey. You ok?”

Trixie’s body froze when she recognized Katya’s voice. Katya walked over and sat down on the other end of the bench. She turned toward Trixie, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Trixie said, suppressing another sob. 

“Was my kiss that bad?” 

Trixie’s head whipped around to look at Katya in shock, but the other girl was grinning at her. 

“Relax, I’m just fucking with you. Unless it was bad  _ for real _ …”

Trixie giggled through her tears and shook her head. 

“I just hate… like, everybody staring at me. All of them… laughing.” She took a deep, shaky breath. “I just wish I could get out of this place. Away from… everybody.”   
  
“Uhm, I hope you’ll stay a while,” Katya said. 

“Why?”

Katya shrugged. “I’d miss you.”

Trixie frowned, squinting to focus on Katya’s face without her glasses. Violet had instructed her to take them off so she would look less nerdy. 

“Why?” Trixie whispered. Katya lowered her legs and crossed them, fumbling with the worn sole of her boot. When she looked up again, her eyes were big and her face tense. She looked… nervous. Trixie had never seen her like this. Katya was an enigma of a perpetually uninterested, goth teen even other teens had trouble to understand. 

“I… like you,” Katya said. She scooted a little closer, until her knee almost touched Trixie’s thigh. “I mean, I  _ like like _ you.”

“What?”

Katya took a deep breath and held out her hands. 

“I’m sorry, but… I think Violet set us up. I told her I liked you, she was pretty sure you’re into girls as well, and she said she would help me out. I didn’t think she was gonna do something stupid in front of the whole group.”

Trixie turned to Katya, pulling one leg up on the bench and sitting as close to her as possible. 

“You told her that  _ you _ are into  _ me _ ?”

“Uhm, yes?”

Katya’s mouth fell open when Trixie suddenly shrieked with loud laughter, throwing her head back and holding one hand over her chest. 

“Oh my god! That fucking bitch! I told  _ her  _ I like  _ you _ ,” she said, smiling sweetly at Katya. Katya leaned forward and grabbed Trixie’s wrist. 

“What? For real?”   
  
“Yes, like, ages ago. She said she’d help me go on a date with you, like, lie to our parents or something. I didn’t think she would throw a party at someone else’s house, invite everybody we know and then... “ Trixie gestured with her hands. 

“Throw us into the fire pit…” Katya finished. 

“Exactly that.”   
  
Trixie took Katya’s hand in her own and held it. 

“So, what now?”

Katya giggled, and Trixie was sure she had never seen her laugh as much as she’d done since they sat down in this dark yard together. 

“You wanna be my girlfriend?”

Trixie shrieked again, a little less loud this time, and squeezed Katya’s hand hard. 

“Yes?”

“Ok. Do I get to kiss you again, then?”

“Ok.” Trixie leaned forward and closed her eyes, lips slightly pursed, and Katya did the same. Their lips touched softly as they shared a few little kisses. 

It was completely different to kiss while they were alone instead of with an audience, and much, much better. They spent the rest of the party sitting on the bench, talking, holding hands, and occasionally exchanging soft kisses. 

Nobody came to look for them, because Violet had forbidden everyone to go out into the backyard. She looked at them from behind the curtain in the kitchen and smiled a smug little smile. Her plan had come together nicely, and she was sure they would thank her some time.


End file.
